The Past of Aris Galett
by EternalRedAria
Summary: Any cover photo in my use was drawn by me


A/N: New story! I have no idea where my head ended up but it made me think of another fanfiction! Honestly some sh*ts gonna go down. I don't own the youtubers they have their own way to live. Also this is the story following Aris' and Bajan's past five years ago. You might not like the ending but it has to be that way to conclude to "Meet Aris my Cousin"

Chapter 1 (spelling problems? Blame my tablet)

Aris POV

As i unlocked my locker a box was inside it i took it out and opened it. Inside was blue roses and Red roses made of wax. I stared at the name on the gift card 'from: Mitch B.' I put it back in my locker proseding to take my books for class. Amelia Pront, pilt chemicals on my hand again. Not really concidered a problem since she does it all the time. No one blames her, but i know the truth. She does it on porpuse, just to see my pain i don't say becaus her dad is a lawyer and he'd do anything for his princess, even kill. Miss Ray, my litriture teacher knows everything but ever since i let her adopt me (A/N: Aris' family was killed by Amelia's father as a threat to make sure it remains a secret) i made her promise that she'll won't say a word about Amelia or her family though she is my legal guardian. She stayed by my side and published a book about me though using a diffrent name wanting it to be a help guide for children and teens. It was a best seller. When, Amelia's father read it he sent a letter to me knowing the chacter 'Lara Pained' was me. This is what the letter said,

To: Aris G.

I'm so sorry. I never knew the truth. She said you bullied amdoured chemicala on her hand. When i saw the story i knew it was you because well...you're the only one i know who had a family of four and only one of the children had blood red hair. Aris, i know i've done wrong but if you give me the chance i'll repent for it if i have too. Amelia's not going gp school tomorrow could you bring the home work and notes for her? If you can at least. If you can't its okay i let her know.

From. Gary P.

I actually cried reading the letter. I felt sad but at the same time sympathy? For who? I kept the letter and held it in my hand as i selpt. I woke up and knew what to do. After telling Ms. Ray i'll be a little bit late, i dashed out the door to school.

After school i left for the Phont's redisence. I rang the door bell, shortly after Amelia's mother opened the door to greet me. I then, was lead to the living room where Amelia was wide eyes. I didn't smile and said "Hello Mr. Phont, Amelia" the noded and looked down at the floor boards. I tapped her shoulder and she lifted her head to my light emareld orbs clashing with her blue ones. "Amelia, i don't know either or not i'll hold a grudge against you but here are the notes from Mr. Aker's class" as i said that Amelia's eyes widened and slowly turned to the notes in my hand. She took them and set them down on the coffee table. I sat on the sofa then i said to "sir. What's done is done but i won't tolarate it anymore if you do it again. Hurt my adopted mother and i'll hurt you slowly with a smile" i saw as horror axpressions appeared on their faces. I smiled and quickly said before my voice would crack "i don't foregive you . but really i couldn't belive your letter. Come to school again, Amelia spill more chemicals on me i won't cry nor will i budge if you bully me. PUSH ME DOWN AND I SLAP THAT LAUGHFING FACE OF YOURS!" I dashed out the door saykng a fast goodbye to Amelia's mother before running all the was home.

When i reached home, Miss Ray imidietly hugged me as i colapsed and sobbed. Her children aged 11 and 21 both understood my past and reason for this. (Son age 21, Henry .T daughter age 11, Erica T.)

(Conversation)

Ray: when you told me that you were going to be at Amelia's house, i phoned her mother and asked her if she could eavesdrop on you. After she told me you left she said that she'll try to tell me everything her husband was going to be doing.

Aris: Thanks m-mom

Ray: its okay Aris everyone knows that your the one being bullied now.

Aris: o-okay

Erica: is it okay if i put this in the magazine?

Aris: sure Erica sure

Henry: mama is she going to be alright?

Ray: yes Henry Ary is fine

CHAPTER END

A/N: Aris has a hard past as you can see but it gets darker as people start to take advantage of her sooner or later.

Tell me when to post an AU That includes JeromexOC, TruMUxOC, TheBajanxAris, SkyxDawn, DeadxOC! Also has exclusive Reader XBodil! (U KNO U WANT IT)

Mojang is being mean and my texture pack is making the world LAG

Also can you wire redstone and TNT in 6.1.2? I donno

Also i almost (never) put disclaimers

I don't own the youtubers and if i did i would've been making Jason kill jeffreys by now i own Amelia Phont, Aris Galett, HenryTrancy, Erica Trancy and Ray Trancy

Love _EternalRedAria_


End file.
